


Frame of Mind

by JohnXisor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnXisor/pseuds/JohnXisor
Summary: Wer träumt kann aufwachen und dennoch weiterträumen wenn Realität und Fiktion verschwimmen.
Relationships: Harry Potter - Relationship





	Frame of Mind

Als er seine Augen aufschlug, erkannte er nichts richtig, denn alles war verschwommen und in ein seltsames, milchig weißes Licht getaucht. Ein paar unkenntliche Gestalten wuselten um ihn herum. Er fühlte kaum noch seine Beine und bewegen konnte er sie schon gar nicht. Harry versuchte, seinen Kopf zu drehen und nach einigen Momenten der Anstrengung gelang ihm das auch. „Brille" war das einzige Wort, was er über seine Lippen bekam. „Ahh, Mr. Potter!", vernahm er eine freundlich klingende Stimme. "Sie sind erwacht!", sagte die Stimme und er konnte einen zweiten Mann erkennen. „Das ist gut, denn Dr. Riddle macht gleich Visite und er ist sehr angetan von ihren Fortschritten. Sie wissen doch noch, wer Dr. Riddle ist oder Mr. Potter?", sagte der freundliche Mann.

Dr. Riddle? Harry wollte jetzt nach hinten rutschen, doch er konnte es nicht. Gerade in diesem Augenblick stellte er fest, dass er an das Bett, auf dem lag, gefesselt war und sich nicht weiter bewegen konnte. „Ruhig, Mr. Potter, ganz ruhig. Sie haben doch gute Fortschritte gezeigt. Seien sie ein guter Junge und benehmen sie sich bei der Visite von Dr. Riddle anständig. ", meinte der Mann in weiß. Einen Augenblick später schritt ein anderer durch die Tür und warf selbige zu. Harry zuckte zusammen und riss an seinen Fesseln, aber er wurde schnell von weiteren Helfern gepackt und auf die Liege gedrückt. „Na wie geht's uns denn heute? Waren wir wieder im Zauberland?", fragte Dr. Riddle langsam und setzte Harry seine Brille auf die Nase. „Waren wir nicht beide übereingekommen, dass es sich nur um einen bösen Traum gehandelt hatte?", fragte er nun nach und Harry nickte. „Aber meine Frau… Sie ist tot! Sie haben umgebracht!", schrie er nun aus vollem Halse, aber Riddle lächelte ihn mild an. „Aber, aber… Mr. Potter, sie müssen sich beruhigen, sonst können wir ihnen nicht weiter helfen. Sie müssen doch wieder gesund werden. Sie haben keine Frau und auch keine Kinder. Sie hatten einen schlimmen Autounfall damals, vor zwölf Jahren.", führte der Arzt nun aus und sah, dass auch noch einige andere in den kleinen Raum getreten waren.

Er stand auf und wandte sich diesen zu. „Ich darf ihnen Mr. Potter vorstellen. Mr. Potter hatte vor einiger Zeit einen Unfall, der sein komplettes Wahrnehmungsbild verschoben hat. Er glaubt, dass er ein berühmter Zauberer ist, der im zarten Jugendalter von nicht einmal siebzehn Jahren die Welt vom Bösen errettet hat.", führte Riddle weiter aus und eine der etwas weiter hinten stehenden hob die Hand. „Ja, Ms. Granger? Kommen sie doch bitte etwas nach vorn. Sie möchten uns etwas mitteilen?" Die junge Frau kam einige Schritte ans Bett heran, um nun auf Harry einen besseren Blick werfen zu können. „Hermine!", schrie er und zerrte noch weiter an den Stricken, die sich nun immer tiefer in sein Fleisch gruben, doch sie reagierte nicht. „Ein traumatischer Schock, gepaart mit einem Messias Syndrom!", stellte die junge Frau fest, die er als Hermine bezeichnete. „Wer ist Hermine?", stellte sie nun dem Arzt selbst die Frage. „Er behauptet, sie sei seine Kinderfreundin, mit der er, und jetzt halten sie sich bitte fest, auf einer Schule für Zauberer war!", teilte er den anderen Anwesenden mit, die in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen. Harry hörte das Lachen nicht, denn für seine Ohren klang es wie ein Kreischen, wie Hilferufe. „Schlimme Sache, ganz schlimme Sache. Wir glauben nicht, dass er jemals wieder aus diesem Zustand erwachen wird. Er ist ganz und gar gefangen in dieser Welt aus Hexen und Zauberern. Wenn man bedenkt, dass er im Rausch seine ganze Familie totgefahren hat, ist es ein fast noch zu gnädiges Ende, aber wir sind nicht hier, um Recht zu sprechen oder gar zu richten – wir sind hier, um zu heilen!", setzte Riddle seine Anmerkungen über Harry fort, während sich die Frau, die Harry als Hermine bezeichnete, seinem Bett näherte. Sie beugte sich über den gefesselten und kam ihm so nahe, so dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. Jetzt nahm sie ihre Hand und zog seine Augenlider hoch, um in das Weiße sehen zu können, bevor sie sich wieder von ihm abwandte und weiter mit Riddle und den anderen Menschen in den weißen Kitteln sprach.

Jetzt stellten sich die Menschen im Halbkreis um ihn auf und starrten auf sein Bett, als andere Weißkittel mit einem Wasserschlauch den Raum betraten und den Hilflosen mit einem scharfen Strahl kalten Wassers abspritzten. Auf die Frage hin, warum denn hier so verfahren wurde, erklärte man ihnen, dass dies leider erforderlich war, da er in der Vergangenheit schon des Öfteren versucht hatte zu entkommen. Man konnte es nicht riskieren, dass ein derartiges Sicherheitsrisiko frei herumläuft. Er versuchte sich abzuwenden, so gut es ging, doch gegen den Wasserstrahl hatte er keine andere Chance, als ab und zu die Luft anzuhalten, um nicht zu ersaufen. „Hermine, bitte, hilf mir. Ich bin nicht verrückt. Ginny, Ginny das… das ist… ist… nein… war meine Frau… sie ist… war… deine beste Freundin… aber… ", er stockte. Sie war auch in seiner Welt tot und er hatte sie umgebracht. Er hatte sie mit seiner Liebe umgebracht, weil er sie nicht hatte gehen lassen können. Er musste sie haben und warum auch nicht, denn er liebte sie doch so sehr. Evra Gin wandte sich ihm zu und warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu und danach der Frau, die er als Hermine bezeichnete. „Er kann einem richtig leid tun, der Arme!", sagte diese und Harry glaubte, nein er wusste… So konnte er sich nicht irren, aber das war niemals möglich. „Ginny!", rief er aufgebracht. „Ginny, so hör doch! Ich konnte nichts dafür, es ist einfach so passiert. Ich wollte es nicht! Ich habe dich doch geliebt! Ich habe dich geliebt! Ich liebe dich noch immer! Komm doch zurück und hilf mir! Ich kann hier nicht bleiben! Ich muss deine Mörder finden und einsperren! Ginny! Ginny!" Doch die Frau hörte nicht auf den Rasenden. Sie blickte aus ihren kalten Augen auf ihn herab und musterte ihn abschätzend. Sie alle standen nur da und musterten ihn, wie er sich abmühte, ihnen zu erklären, was vor sich ging. Alle waren sie in Gefahr und nur er konnte sie retten. Er musste sie alle retten! Es war doch seine Bestimmung.

„Jetzt ist es aber genug, Mr. Potter. Kommen sie Evra. Ms Granger? Ich darf sie auch bitten, mir zu assistieren?!", sprach er, während die Frauen nun an seine Seite traten, sich über ihn beugten und Harry in sein Bett drückten während Dr. Riddel eine Spritze aufzog.

Dafür werden sie bezahlen


End file.
